It's Over
by Morocia
Summary: Bella leaves Edward for Jacob. She's gone for five years, but Edward still waits for her return. When she returns, Edward is faced with sad news but overcomes it after a long waited kiss. One-Shot. AH OOC LEMON


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or it's character's. And the wonderful lyrics belong to Dear Juliet. At the beginning: Never Change and at the end: If the Moon Fell Down Tonight.** **Haven't heard of them? Look them up, listen and enjoy. :P**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**"I will always carry you in my heart,**_

_**You'll always be my shooting star,**_

_**Autumn days will fade away**_

_**but memories will always stay the same**_

_**I'm hoping you will never change**_

_**Don't ever change"**_

_**--------**_

**EPOV:**

"Edward, you need a girlfriend. Seriously." My older brother, Emmett said as I drove to the restaurant where we would be meeting my sister and Rosalie.

"Yeah, look. I think you need one, too. Bella's not coming back, man. You can't just wait for her like this." Jasper said.

"Look, I already told you both that I love her, and even if she has been gone for five years, I will wait for her. I know she will come back for me." I said, trying to sound confident..but ended up sounding un-hopeful.

I already knew what was going to be said next. I prepared myself for it. It had been said many times, but it always had the same effect on me.

"Look, Edward," Jasper started in, "You're 25 years old. You haven't had sex since she left." I started to cut him off, but he continued. "Yeah, I know. Bella wouldn't have sex with you. But you need to stop doing this "oh I'm saving the rest of me for her" bullshit." Jasper said before Emmett started in.

"Edward, you know she's with Jacob Black. I think it's time to let her go, man."

I rolled my eyes and focused on the road. I didn't want to fight with them. Alice and Rosalie had been gone for one year and today we were going to have a kind of reunion with them. It would be awkward because Emmett was Rosalie's and Jasper was Alice's. I had no one.

My heart belonged to one person and that was Bella. I had told myself I would fight for her, if anyone had ever crossed our path when we were dating. But when Jacob showed up, I noticed how Bella looked at him. She broke up with me and moved back to Arizona, to live with him. I wanted her to be happy. The problem is that I can't be happy. Not without Bella.

I'd been with girls after she left, but nothing that ever passed making out. It never felt right. I'd even been so drunk that I thought I'd end up having sex with a girl, but I immediately sobered up with the thought of her not being Bella.

I drove up to the small restaurant and parked the car. Emmett and Jasper had opened their doors and stepped out in a flash, probably happy to see their girlfriends. We walked up to the front and a young girl, probably around nineteen, flashed a smile at me and asked if we had a reservation.

"Actually there's someone here expecting us. Alice Cullen?" I asked the girl.

"Um, yes." She said, looking down at the paper. "Right this way."

We followed the girl to my pixie sister and Rose.

Alice looked surprised to see me.

"Thought you had to work?" She asked nervously.

"Nope. Excited to see you after a year, sister." I said as I grabbed her up in a hug.

"Well, I mean…someone else…is…kinda here." Alice stammered.

I looked at the table and noticed three finished glasses. I closed my eyes and couldn't help smile.

"Bella's here?" I asked joyfully.

"Um..Yeah. She wanted to discuss her wedding." my sister said sadly.

"Oh." and with that I made my way to the bathroom. My heart was breaking again. Jasper and Emmett had already known that she was engaged, obviously. They wouldn't have kept pressuring me to find someone else if they hadn't known. I opened the bathroom door and ran straight to a stall. My stomach had twisted from my mood change of being so happy to so…. Hurt. I wished I hadn't showed up today. I needed to leave.

I wiped my face and washed my hands. I tried to put a smile on my face, because I knew I'd have to say goodbye to Alice and the rest…including Bella. My excuse would be that I was called into work.

I opened the door quickly and hadn't noticed that Bella was walking right by it. Due to me opening the door roughly, it hit Bella and sent her to the floor.

I ran to her side, sitting down, pulling her up into my lap.

"Bella, are you okay?" I couldn't help running my hand over her forehead. Memories of _us _came back to me. My heart thumped loudly.

"Ed…Edward?" She asked, coming out of her unconscious state.

"Yeah?" I asked as she turned around to face me. I was smiling, but her expression changed that. She looked embarrassed, angry and sad altogether.

"What…what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

I gulped nervously and stood up, fixing my shirt.

"I'm sorry. Bye." I said as I nearly ran to the table, leaving Bella behind.

I walked up to the table and noted the looks of everyone. Their eye's held pity.

"Alice, I'm sorry but I have to go. Can Em and Jaz get a ride with you?" I asked nervously, wanting to leave as soon as she said yes.

"Yeah, that's fine Edward. I'll call you later." Alice said with a sweet smile. With that, I was out of the restaurant, starting my car and driving as fast as possible running away from my only love.

I didn't know where to go, so I just kept driving. At least with driving I could keep my mind on the road, if I had went back home, all I would do is think of her. Bella. Bella in that flowing blue dress and dark high heels. Her hair was much longer than the last time I saw her. It flowed down her back, in soft curls. Her make-up was light, highlighting her beauty. She had matured. Her complexion was perfect, it looked soft, it could be compared to an ivory rose.

I drove and replayed what had happened at the restaurant as the hour flew by. Her body, her face was burnt in my mind. I would never forget it. I never did. Now it was only replaced with an older, more developed version of my love. I wasn't complaining, but the image of her wasn't helping either.

After an hour, I decided to drive back to my apartment. I'd have to face the entirety of my thoughts sometime. It was like déjà vu all over again. This time was different. Bella's getting married, I can't get her back or even try. It wasn't like I would anyways, I didn't five years ago. _She's happy with him._, I kept telling myself.

_______________________________________

I walked through my apartment, throwing the keys on the counter. Sighing to myself, I knew I'd have to face my thoughts. I remembered back to when she left me. I had never been much the crier, but at that moment in time, I thought my eyes would be forever dampened with hurt.

I decided to take a shower, to maybe ease up the pain that was shooting through my shoulders. It felt like all the weight, all of the hurt that happened five years ago, was back. Really, it never left. I guess I had just noticed that it never would leave. I will always love her. No other woman could replace Bella Swan.

I let the water fall, pushing my forehead against the wall so the droplets would cascade down my shoulders. The tension did not ease up. I decided that the shower wasn't working the way I thought it would and stepped out, drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist.

My next plan was to drown my sorrows in a fifth of bourbon. It always worked before, making me forget, but in the morning, I always remembered. So, a temporary fix to relieve the pain was the best solution.

Walking into the kitchen, I opened a cupboard and reached for the bourbon. I was interrupted in mid-reach by the doorbell.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and sighed heavily. It was either Alice or Jasper, and I didn't want to see them right now.

Reluctantly, I opened the door not caring that I was only in a towel. I nearly passed out once I saw the face that smiled awkwardly at me.

"Edward? Is this a bad time?" Bella mumbled, crossing her hands in front of her, before looking down, anticipating my answer.

I shook my head to clear my mind.

"It's fine. Come in." I said, gulping hard, trying to sound polite.

Why is she here? Why is she doing this to me? Why is she in my apartment?! She's not wearing a ring….

I couldn't keep the questions at bay, and finally one blurted out of my mouth, unintentionally.

"Why are you here?" I asked rudely, "I'm sorry. Just curious." I tried to save myself, from the rudely asked question, but my apology sounded false.

"I…don't know why I'm here. Can we talk?" Bella asked, biting her lip nervously.

I motioned for her to sit on the couch and I sat down on the opposite end, facing her.

"Um…can we talk…fully clothed?" Bella asked again, this time with a slight blush on her cheeks.

I looked down and realized I was still in just a towel. I smiled and nodded, walking towards my bedroom.

I knew it was silly, immature, what ever you want to call it, but I only slipped on a pair of pajama pants. Bella's weakness was always my chest, so even if it would be lust on her part, I would take it. Maybe I could have her back. She was in my apartment for some reason, right?

I smiled and took my seat again, waiting for Bella's eyes to meet mine, instead of traveling down my body.

"So." Bella said.

"So.." I replied.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" I said, frowning when her eye's met mine.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for what I did to you. Leaving you like that…for Jake."

I shrugged like it meant nothing, but I knew that she wasn't only here for an apology.

"Bella, tell me the real reason why you're here." I said, firm.

"I wanted to apologize." She said, moving her hands out of her lap, palms facing up.

"Bullshit." I hissed.

Bella closed her eyes and exhaled out of her mouth,, making a strand of hair that was before in her eyes, flutter in the air.

"Okay." She said, throwing her hands in the air, "Whatever, I'm leaving."

She quickly stood up to her feet and turned on her heels, stomping towards the front door.

_Don't let her go again, Edward._

I ran up to her, before she was able to open the door and grabbed her arm.

"Bella, wait."

She turned around, with tears in her eyes. I moved my hand up to her face, to wipe the fallen tears off of her cheeks.

"I….I….miss you." Bella whispered, as her bottom lip quivered before she caught it between her teeth.

I was shocked. She, Bella, misses me?!

On the outside, I wrapped my arms around her, humming into her ear. On the inside, I was doing my best happy dance, screaming 'she misses me, she misses me!'

The embrace didn't last long enough as Bella backed up, and brought her head up to look into my eyes. My hands stayed on her hips, too afraid that she would insist on leaving again.

The look in her eyes was something I remembered. It was the same look she got before our first kiss. I knew what I needed to do.

_Here we go. _I leaned in closer to her.

_One. _I removed my hand from her hip and placed it under her chin.

_Two. _I pushed on her chin, angling her forehead right below my lips.

_Three. _I inhaled, lowered my head and brushed my lips, softly against hers.

I thought she would have slapped me. I thought she would have gave me a little peck and insisted on leaving, I never thought her lips would move against mine frantically. I never thought her tongue would beg for entrance. But that's exactly what happened.

Our hands traveled each other's bodies, pulling onto each other, trying to get closer, trying to close the gap that was non-existent.

"Edward." She moaned into my mouth as her hands reached up, grabbing fist full's of my hair.

I rubbed circles into her hips with my thumbs, pressing my self into her stomach.

The effect she had on me was dizzying, as our kiss became deeper and more needy.

"I need you." She moaned again, against my ear after we broke away, breathing heavily.

With that, I picked Bella up and carried her bridal-style into my bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, I hovered above her supporting my weight with my arms.

I nuzzled my nose into the nook of her neck, breathing in the scent that I had missed for so many years.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" I didn't want to ask, but I had to. For her sake.

"Yes." She said, her breathing becoming un-even.

I kissed down her neck and brought my hands to the hem of her shirt. She sat up, helping me remove her shirt. Next, I fidgeted with her jeans and removed them in a split second.

Bella leaned back on her elbows, her hair cascading over her shoulders as I got on my knees, to take all of her in.

She was wearing a lacy red bra with matching panties. The color was beautiful against her ivory white skin. I let my eyes travel every curve of her body before speaking.

"So beautiful." I whispered. She smiled at that before grabbing at my pajama pants. I kicked them off on the floor, adding to her shed clothes.

She smiled even wider at the sight of me not wearing boxers.

Her bra and panties could not come off soon enough. But within seconds, we were completely nude.

**BELLAS POV:**

I didn't know what I was doing. _You're getting married, Bella!_ Kept playing in my mind like a cd on repeat. But after the first kiss, at his door…I knew what I wanted. I had always wanted him. Even Jacob had never kissed me like that. The kiss was filled with so much passion.

But still, here I was, straddling Edward, my first love…and I was speechless, and motionless. I was like a deer in headlights.

I knew what I had to do next. Leaning forward, my lips found his ear.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said out loud, grabbing my waist pulling me closer to him.

With that, I arched my back and positioned the tip of his cock at my entrance.

Lowering myself slowly, I felt every inch of the man, whose heart was beating at an un-believable rate, below me.

He was well-endowed, more well-endowed than any guy I'd been with before…but the odd thing was, that even though the pleasure was un-imaginable as I took all of him in, it just felt **right.**

I was like a glove to him, it was like we were made for each other.

And as I moved up and down, pushing him in and out of my wet core, his moans made it clear that he realized the same thing.

He grabbed my hips, holding my weight and began thrusting in and out of me. With each thrust, I called out his name. And each time I called out his name, shivers ran down my body, sending me into an eternal state of ecstasy.

The pleasure was building up inside of me, and soon I knew that I would reach my peak.

"Bella." Edward moaned, quickening his pace. His rigid cock was like my drug, and I was already addicted to it. To him. To my Edward.

I reached up, twisting my nipple to heighten the pleasure while Edward's left hand moved and his thumb found my clit.

I started grinding into him, matching his thrusts.

My head fell back as I felt my walls clamp tight around him, sending me over the edge.

"Bella…I'm….oh god…about to.." Edward moaned.

Our moans became louder as we rode out our orgasms.

After our heart beats decreased and our breathing became even, I laid my head on Edward's chest, loving the way his cock felt inside me.

He cleared his throat, "What about Jacob, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm ending it. It's over." I said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Edward, it was over the moment I saw you at the restaurant." I said, smiling against his chest.

_**"And even if the moon fell down tonight,**_

_**There'd be nothing to worry about at all,**_

_**because you make the whole world shine**_

_**As long as your here,**_

_**everything would be alright"**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are my own, personal form of heroine. Send them! :P**

**Check out my other One-Shots. Sure you'll love them! They are more...smutty. :P**


End file.
